


The Traveller

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bodysharing, Goth - Freeform, Grieving, Searching for Home, last survivor, multiverse was lost, palette - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: The Multiverse died.It shook.It wailed.Everything died lost to the endless void.Two survived changed, now they seek a new home and happy ending
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: We Watched it Die

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops.. have no clue how i didn't post this on this site

There Multiverse died.

It wasn't due to Error, no... the god of Destruction wasn't the cause.

It wasn't even due to Ink, he hadn't caused a cascade failure by over creating.

No...

The Multiverse died.

It shook.

It wailed.

Everything died lost to the endless void.

Yet...

Two survived... somehow landing on a fragment that still existed outside the void.

They were children and they were still going to die, both badly hurt.

Goth who's body was badly hurt and dusting.

Palette who's soul was about to shatter.

The children of Death and Creation.

Then Palette had an idea.

What if they shared a body, as Goths whole soul could would keep his own together, and escaped this multiverse.


	2. Chapter One: White Error's

'I don't think this multiverse will be the place to settle down' Palette thought a bit annoyed, he and Goth had looked at this multiverses codes before entering and thought it looked good.

They had learned how to do this, after ending in a multiverse where every AU was axe tale themed.

Would you like to meet an axe tale Error or Ink.

No...

Well they hadn't either.

((At least Errors new body is cute)) Goth said.

(All that white, even the magic will probably give the local Ink hysterics) Palette replied.

There was something wrong with this multiverse.

The Fate here...

Something was going to happen.

He forced back the despair away, the fear of never finding a new home.

This place had looked good on the surface, as it had neither Palettes or Goths.

In fact Geno seemed to have gone missing eons ago.

((Dad... I mean Reaper of this multiverse is here)) Goth said quietly.

(Time to go) Palette said.

A soft pastel shaded rainbow portal appeared behind them, then they were gone.

OoOoO

Reaper blinked and looked around, for a moment eh swore he had felt someone watching him.

'Probably my imagination' he thought.

Time to confront the new destroyer.


	3. Chapter Two: Meetings and Libraries

"This.. is not working," Goth said allowing the book to slip closed, he lay his forehead on top of the book.

(Aw come on Gothy! Don't give up!) Palette cheered, at the moment Goth was in charge of the body as Palette was bored of books so was in a ghost like state on he could see.

He rubbed above his nose, careful not to nudge there eyepatch out of the way, when they merged the right eye became a large purple eyelight light Goth, and the left stayed as Palettes.

But Palettes eye told way to many people that he was related to Ink, and that was a bad thing in some multiverses. So eyepatch to hide it. The merge had also shifted the body slightly shorter, so thankfully nothing screamed Goth or Palette about this body.

"I don't think were going to find an almost exact multiverse like ours without us in it," Goth replied getting up, he quickly re-shelved the book.

(Maybe we could ask for help? Maybe that Goth called Retconned or that funny Mr Ink!) Palette suggested.

"His name was Shell Pally, and we really need to come up with a nickname for ourselves instead of telling everyone to call us Traveller," Goth said rolling his eyelight.

(But Traveller is cool) Palette said smiling.

"Fine..." Goth giggled pulling anther book open from there pile of books.

((And also remember to talk like this so people don't think were nuts)) Goth replied.

(Why did we jump forward in time anyway?) Palette asked finally.

((The admins are ahead of schedual)) Goth replied dryly.

(That makes no sense!) Palette protested.

((What part of this Multiversal Library makes sense?")) Goth asked.

(...)

((That's what I thought)) Goth said amused.

Goth contemplated taking of the golden-brown robes off or pulling the hood off, as it was quite warm here. But as his hands touched the familiar skull pin he stopped, his only remainder of his family and his own body. The boots matched, and wore wore faded black fingerless gloves.

"I need to clear my mind," Goth sighed getting up, and started walking.

A few minutes later he walked past a Palette.. and stopped as he came face to face with a Goth is Reapers clothing.

"Who are you?" The Goth in Reaper's clothing asked.

Goth blinked surprised, he hadn't been asked that often here. "I am a Traveller, nothing more nothing less."

"You are more then just a Traveller." Searcher said. "A lot more, you're looking for something, aren't you?"

"What I want to find no longer exists, till then I'm a traveller looking for there final port," He grinned, Palette deep in there shared soul and no longer a ghost laughed.

"Sometimes, what you think is lost, is not as lost as it seems." He said. "I found something that I thought that I had lost, and if I can find it, then you can find what you lost too."

"Stranger... what I lost is my multiverse, I am all that is left. That is why I am a traveller," Goth replied softly and sadly, a hint of bitterness. "There is no finding it again, I search for a new home... and hopefully then I won't be lost."

"Then, I wish you luck then Traveller, for am I searching for my happy ending too."

Goth smiled at the other sadly, and turned to walk away. "I'm not exactly alone, yet I am in ways, but good luck."  
With that he left, he'd read about an interesting multiverse he'd at least wanted to look at.


	4. Chapter Three: Dream a Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to say I got permission from @MistraltheSkelegirl to visit 'Dream Potter? Wait, WHAT!'

"Its like adorable," Traveller breathed.

They had come across a multiverse where is was a semi crossover, where Nightmare adopted Dream as a sister as young Children.

(Whats Harry Potter?) Palette asked.

((A supposed magical children's book, where the supposed win only killed the main bad guy but left the rest of the bad guys still in position)) Goth said, he hadn't been too impressed by the epilogue.

(Isn't Harry a boys name?) Palette asked.

((I think this is what they call a slight gender bent multiverse)) Goth replied.

(Moms.. counterpart is so much happier then my mom was) Palette whispered sadly.

((We'll find our happy ending one day)) Goth replied.

At the moment they were in the human AU, where no monsters were.

They had been first surprised to find themselves in a human body, there visible eye was still purple and there hair was white that reflected other colors when light hit it.

"Hello Mom.." Palette whispered, wiping away a tear.

Smiling bitterly they left, missing the scene of Nightmare spinning around trying to locate them from there feelings alone.

The Traveler had already moved on.


	5. Chapter Four: Here be Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The traveller visits 'Andlátkyn; Vandr Sanses unin Alagaësia' by @FireladyofInk who has given permission. and thus we got this also today

The worlds magic gave the Traveller a migraine, this world was so... negative.

They almost wished the part of them that was Palette wasn't born a being linked to emotions.

"What.. is wrong with this verse," he sad in disbelief.

There were Dragons...

War...

Humans humans and more humans.

Dwarfs and elves.

And the survivors from the undertale multiverse were adjusting well to there new home.

He fell over laughing when Nightmare took a bath and became goopless.

Never would he admit he followed the group on there journey.

He also had to be very careful, not wanting his magic to 'adjust' to this verse.

A sigh filled the air, this place seemed to be an endless battleground and the many Sans's and Papyrus's were joining these battles.

And then Geno got a weapon.

Who crazy person gave Geno a weapon.

Nope... just nope.

Every verse Geno gained a weapon somehow got weird.

No matter how much both of them would like to speak with there parents alternates.

They were not going to see where this crazy place went to!

The way it was going, they'd someway join the chaos and have there name changed to the weird language here.

Just no.

"Good luck, you'll need it," he whispered, and slipped from the strange verse.


	6. Chapter Five: Fated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now visit another multiverse with permission called 'Memories' by DarkMidnightDragon

That.. was one crazy ass Ink.

(Language!)

((Palette I was thinking it not saying it)) Goth thought.

Yet... nether believed the strange Ink to be actual Ink.

((Possession?))

(Seems like it, and wow... its creepy to see an alternate of my dad like that)

It was like watching a horror show of a Possessed Ink chasing down Reaper and Lust.

Neither knew why they had entered that set of multiverses, they had been warned by others these ones had been Quarantined.

(Wait! Isn't this the places Shell is looking after. Something about a corrupted Fate) Palette said, moving there body for a better look at the Ink.

"..." The traveller said.

This would definitely not be home, too unstable.. and who knows what Fate would do if learned how to open doors like they could.

"Gothy?" Palette asked out loud.

"My mothers Alt is long missing...." he replied, they were alone so it was safe to speak out loud.

This was a forced god of destruction verse, it was easy to link it all up.

They winced as Reaper failed to kill Ink.

(We can't allow them to be caught)

((No... we can't))

(We don't have the power to kill Fated)

Right.. that was what Shell had mentioned there nickname to be.

The traveller dug through there pockets and grinned, they had found two of these items a few stops ago in a weird RP style multiverse. Pulling the out were two black chokers with silver runes on it.

He'd like the stats on these rare items.

_**Choker of Destiny** _

_The ability to hide from the gods themselves for ten minutes, 24 hour cool down._

_This Item cannot be lost or traded once equipped._

It wasn't much, but he could only interfere so much before fated came after them.

They then used an ability of Palettes they'd discovered, one from his mother Dream. A bow sprung into existence looking exactly like dreams, the arrow though was purple due to Goth's magic. He connected the gifts to the arrow, and pulled.

The arrow loosened into the unknown, but they both knew it would go exactly to Lust and Reaper.

"Time to go," Traveller sighed, and fled as they felt Fated start to notice there brief action.

Thankfully though, Fated would not be able to track the arrow or the small bits of hope it contained.


	7. Chapter Six: In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus The Traveller visits Blackout

It was cute.

But definitely not for them.

Palette felt sad as they learned about this multiverse.

His father Ink was evil here, no one knew what had happened to him... only that someone called Blackout had taken care of him.

Dream his mother, was together with Blue and were expecting there second child.

Misty there oldest was freaking adorable!

((My parents are no together here)) Goth said sadly.

(That's too bad, neither of us exited here as outer codes) Palette responded.

((None of them will react well to us, due this bodies link to Ink)) Goth sighed.

"Not our happy ending then," the Traveller finally said, he took a look at Misty one last time.

Maybe if they were lucky they'd have an adorable sibling like that when they finally found there new home.


	8. Interlude: Its the end as you know it

Goth was dying.

Of course he was dying.

His multiverse was ending.

He'd been with his parents and siblings, Palette and Dream had been there also.

Then...

It was hard to remember..

But it was if everything had exploded/dusted/fallen into the void around him.

Right now, he seemed to be laying on a piece of the multiverse that was crumbling slowly beneath him.

"I'm dusting," Goth whispered, feeling all that was his body leaking away into fine powder. Tears slipped down his face, the only thing he'd managed to save of anything was his fathers Gaster Blaster pendant.

"Gothy..." a voice whispered weakly.

"Pally?" he said is shock, and a weak looking Palette leaned over him.

"Your here! I thought I was alone," Palette cried.

"At least you'll live," Goth said relieved, one of them would escape this horrid end.

"No... I won't make it either," Palette said with a sad smile.

"What.. why?" Goth demanded, dust shifted off his bones more.

"This.. whatever caused our multiverse to end... its damaged my soul... its shattering," Palette said bitterly, tears slipping down his face.

"Huh... look at us. My souls fine but my body is dusting," Goth giggles.. heck his lower legs were gone now.

"And my bodies fine, but my soul is about to shatter fully," Palette giggled.

There gazes met, a strange thought passed through there minds.

"Would it work?" Palette asked worriedly.

"If it was anyone other then my best friend probably not," Goth grinned.

"If we can't we'll die anyway, at least this way we can try..." Palette said.

"Together," Goth promised.


	9. Chapter Seven: Cycle of a curse

He was born knowing that he would die.

It was written in his code.

Into his very soul.

Born to die.

He had a soulmate out there, one that he would never be able to claim...

His end would just drift closer if he did.

What a bitter thing..

Knowing at the instant of birth, that the one you were meant to be with, could never be more then a friend.

His soulmate was there.

Perfect in every way.

And so, Palette friend zoned himself so he could stay at Goth's side.

Death still came too early for him.

He woke up screaming, as he was reborn.

Dream smiled at their newborn child.

OoOoO

_Birth_

**Death**

Rebirth...

An endless cycle of being reborn as himself.

Every rebirth was in a new Multiverse.

Some were horrible.

Some made him want to cry at their beauty. S

ome made him numb.

Then.. there was the Gothless Multiverses, that made him feel numb.

This....

This was the latest Multiverse.

He was happy to see Goth.

Goth, who was always his Soulmate.

Yet, he felt broken.

Everything would always end the same, with him dying, leaving Goth alone.

He... just couldn't do this again.

Why did he have this curse?

And thus, he finally fell into the pit of depression.

Goth would have none of that.

He was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of his depression.

Literally.

 _'I will stay by his side, till the end.'_ Palette thought sadly, he wondered what Goth would look like when he was older, as he always died before he hit the skeleton version of puberty.

Then, the Multiverse took a left instead of a right, and it died instead.

Choices were made.

And two became one in body.

When they opened there eyes, he cried, the curse.. it was gone.

And even though all was lost, Palette for once, was Happy.

He got his happy ending, to stay with Goth forever...

Now... they just had to find a new home.


	10. Chapter Eight: Blotchless

This multiverse.... was so empty.

(It only has a few Original AUs and the classic verse) Palette said in surprise.

((Where is the local Ink?)) Goth replied.

"Wait..." The traveller said. "Am I in the time before Ink became active?!"

That meant that the unfinished AU that Ink was from may still exist.

(Could we...?) Palette said thoughtfully.

The traveller sped forward.

OoOoO

He was alone...

A nameless being in a sea of white...

An unfinished being, scattered and fading.

It would drive anyone mad.

Especially if you was the only being to have a soul.

This led to the start of the end, where this nameless, unfinished "sans' would destroy his soul.

Strong hands gripped his own. "Hey now, that's no way to treat a soul." The owner of the hands said. The sketch looked up and he gasped.

And he saw color for the first time.

OoOoO

He was named Ink.

For his Magic lay in Ink and Paints.

Father was kind and gentle, and would teach him many things.

Things that he would have never understood if he'd destroyed his Soul.

Yet... His father was always so sad.

He'd only smiled when Ink had asked him why.

It might even be linked to why Father looked like a child and why he never aged.

"I... don't know if I'm ready." Ink said nervously, for Father considered him an adult and he was ready to leave the nest.

"Then Travel... find yourself." Father said, and placed a giant paintbrush in his hands.

"What's this?" He asked, surprised.

"Broomie, to help you focus your Magic, since you're so powerful." Father said with a giggle, and Ink blushed....

"I recreated the mountain..." He cried.

"After you destroyed it." Father replied.

Finally, Ink set out.

OoOoO

The Traveller let out a sigh, he'd spent a very long time in this Multiverse raising Ink.

Which was a very strange thing all in all.

But this place was not home.

Smiling, he left, he'd come back in the future to check up on Ink.

OoOoO

Ink smiled happily as he ended up back at his home.

He hadn't been back in a hundred years, and he was sure that Father was lonely.

Really, he should have come home forever ago. T

he smile fell off his face when he saw the overgrown grass.

"Father?" He called, running to the house and entering.

The house was clean, but that was due to the magic built into the building.

"Father, where are you?!" He cried worriedly, Father never left their home.

He paused when he saw a piece of paper on his bed. 

_Ink..._

_All children grow up_

_We wander, we travel_

_We see the wonders of creation_

_Live your life and hope for the best_

_The house is your's as I am Travelling once more_

_I'll return one day, and by then, you'll have plenty of stories._

_Love your Father_

Ink dropped the letter in shock, with tears leaking down his face.

"But I wanted to tell you them now, and travel with you..." He whispered.


	11. Chapter Nine: You are Error... no not you

The Traveller was very impressed by the chaos.

And he didn't mean the admin Chaosdancer12.

Even if she was here also.

And a whole wack of other admins.

"What's with this place?" He asked himself.

Wait...

Where was his admin, Fire always hung around with these people.

"Fire?" He called, the oldest of the admins usually replied when they called her. Well, when they knew that she was their admin.

He frowned when he got no reply.

Which was strange, as this Multiverse had her energy everywhere.

He took one last look at the admins, and then, he left.

It took several hours for him to find Fire, but he tracked her down.

To a closet?

Gently, he knocked on the door.

" **Shhhhhh..."** A voice said, Nightmare's voice.

"Are you okay?" Traveller asked.

 **"Oh, this is just perfect, an intruder, but that axetale Temmie had skittles."** Nightmare said.

"She fell asleep, you're safe." Traveller giggled a bit.

The door creaked open and Nightmare exited the closet, followed by... a female Error?

He winced a bit, as his mind kept wanting him to see Error as a male.

Wait... no one else was in the closet.

But he could clearly feel Fire?

_What... The... Hell..._

And it was both Goth and Palette who had that thought...

Why did the female Error feel like Fire?

" _ **Kiddo, are you alright?"**_ Error asked.

"Yeah, Um.. I have a strange question." He said.

" _ **What?"**_ Error asked, trading looks with Nightmare.

"Do you want them to find you?" He asked, thinking of the other admins, who were looking for Fire.

Error paused, with a strange look in her eyes.

"Yes..." She whispered, with an unglitched female voice that sounded like it was coming from a place that was so far away from their current location.

Nightmare looked at Error in shock, hearing the female sounding voice.

"Then, everything will work out." The Traveller said smiling.

" **Wait.. What's going on?"** Nightmare said, with his extra appendages bristling.

"Don't worry, it's just a story being told." Traveller giggled, and then, he vanished into shimmers of rainbows.


	12. Chapter Ten: Blotchless Return

You turn around, and you realize just how much time had passed.

It wasn't difficult to happen.

As time was something that happened to others, really.

It didn't help that time could be very strange between the Multiverses.

The Traveller had once left a Multiverse, and he realized that he had forgot something. He went back inside, and he found out that he was actually years in the past. It could get rather.. awkward.

(It's only been six months since we left) Palette said after a few minutes of silence.

((But we can't control when the doors drop us)) Goth said, feeling guilty.

(I just wish that place was a forever home) Palette said sadly, the codes of that Multiverse never quite agreed with him. It was as if the codes were itchy, how.. he didn't know?

They had wanted to stay, the Ink there was pretty much their kid.

But it hurt to stay there, they needed to find their final home... and Ink loved his Multiverse too much to leave it. Not that they could bring him, Ink had his Destiny as a Creator.

"A visit.. yeah... that would be nice." Traveller said, and he quickly began to head back to where he could slip into that Multiverse again.

OoOoO

"What... the.. heck.." Traveller said.

The AU that he'd raised Ink in was gone, returned to sender... welcome back to being the Anti-Void.

Actually, from what he could feel, there were a lot of blank spots were AU's should be.

Traveller frowned, and he pulled up the codes of the Multiverse.

He'd learned to do this quite awhile ago, and learning to program said codes were a mess.

"A thousand years..." He whispered in horror.

Which, wasn't supposed to happen. Six months should have meant 6 months, either in the future or in the past.

Unhappily, he scanned the codes, Ink had been creating but at a pace that the Multiverse could grow around. No Error or a destroyer, as there had been no reason for one.

Yet, where the heck did his house go?!

OoOoO

Ink fell back onto his bed with a groan, today had been a bad day.

Three AU's and all their copies...

Just gone.

He'd barely managed to save his house when they struck the AU that Father had raised him in, but thankfully, other than that, it was an empty AU. It wasn't the same though, and nothing that he could do in the doodlesphere could recreate the ambience of the old AU.

Things were such a mess.... They had a freaking TK Sans that went nuts and somehow, he was using time to wipe AUs out.

He'll let Sci figure that one out, but they had to stop the kid.

OoOoO

"Why the heck do I always seem to come across battles." Traveller muttered to himself, with a purple eyelight taking in a battle between what looked like a warped, insane TK Sans and the rest of the Multiverse.

The Multiverse was loosing by the way..

After all, this TK seemed to be controlling time in ways only a time god could.

Traveller was high in the air, hidden in the clouds, from there sight.

He was using the ability that he'd gained from Goth, as he took after the Reaper side of his heritage and he could float.

Floating good, wings... Well, he really needed more practice with flying.

Ohh... There was Reaper, and the local Geno!

Okay... screw you Multiverse.

The Goth here was freaking tall.

(No Palette) Palette sulked.

((We can't have everything, Dream and Ink didn't get together here)) Goth pointed out.

Suddenly Ink screamed, as his body jumped between a child's body, an adult's, and an old skeleton.

"Nobody.. hurts our kid!" Traveller snarled, summoning his bow.

The arrow that he summoned was filled with chaotic energy, meant to rip codes apart.

They'd created it after discovering certain codes in their own body.

It was black, with red lightning snaking off it.

"Bye bye TK." Traveller said smiling, and he released the arrow.

The arrow lanced downwards like an avenging Wrath of God, and those that were looking up, would later swear that the sky went black.

Traveller would say that they were being melodramatic.

TK looked up with empty eyes...

When it hit, a look of relief went over his face.

The whole area went silent from shock at the attack.

Ink shivered painfully, thankfully, his body was back to it's normal age... but still, he hurt.

"Is it over?" Dream asked nervously, as they waited for the dirt sent up by the attack to settle down. There was a sigh of relief as it finally settled, with the remains of monster dust mixed in.

"It's over." Blue said regretfully, as this TK had been his friend, before he went insane.

"Where did the attack come from though?" Sci asked, looking around.

"Um..." Blue said, they turned and they followed his gaze.

Up.

A figure was high up in the air, floating, it kinda reminded Ink of Reaper's floating ability. The figure was lowering themselves, with their clothing fluttering around their form.

" **This better not be another enemy."** Nightmare snarled, and finally, the figure landed.

Monsters quickly gathered in front of the injured, many were nervous as this unknown Monster had taken out the warped TK in one shot.. a monster who had gained an insane amount of levels from destroying AUs.

"Its a kid!" Dust said, to everyone's surprise.

Ink blinked his blurry gaze, and he shifted to get a better look at their rescuer.

"Father!" He cried, leaping towards the small figure and hugging him.

The Monsters blinked, not understanding how a single leap had gotten Ink twenty feet.

Then, what he said caught their attention. _"_

 _FATHER?!"_ They screamed in shock.

OoOoO

Ink lay on his couch, with his head resting in Father's lap.

"I left awhile after you left for your own journey, the plan was to travel for six to eight months, and then, I would come back to check on you. When I travel around Multiverses there is some time issues, but that should have only been a few days, or six months, in the past or future." Father said, gently rubbing Ink's skull.

It was a relief, as he'd always wondered if Father had abandoned him, even with the letter.

"Six months... that would have been nice." Ink said softly.

"I'm sorry, I would have come right back if I had realized that something had happened." Father whispered.

"You did tell me that your name was Traveller, that you always travelled. You gave me a very happy childhood, I'm upset... but it's not your fault." Ink replied.

"I still missed so much, but from what the codes say, that strange TK, playing with time like that, had even effected the far past... which is what caused me to miss my return date by so much." Father replied dryly.

The two were alone in the doodlesphere, Ink was still recovering, and Father was there to look after him.

"I'm proud of you though, you led a good life." Father said.

"I have you raising me to thank you for that." Ink replied with a grin. "But I do have a request...."

"What is it?" The Traveller asked, curiously.

"I've always been curious, you've always looked like a young child... but I want to see what's under your eye patch." Ink replied, looking up.

"Sure.." Father said, after a moment, reaching up and pulling it off.

Ink gaped, blinking in surprise.

"Father?" He asked, he was a bit confused, the other eyelight could have been his own, but it was stuck in one shape.

"Let me tell you a story, of the survivors of a destroyed Multiverse." The Traveller whispered.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Eat me Break me Take My soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today The traveller visits the Multiverse by Dat_Artistic_Nobody containing 'Little Soul Destroyer'

The traveller had known, from the moment they slipped in that this wouldn't be the multiverse to stay.

Something wicked had happened.

The balance was tilting to far into creation.

They wondered what type of multiverse this would be.

An Truely insane Error?

An Error who gave Up?

The fallen int the void route?

Error killed... was one he saw too often.

The rare Error reincarnated himself one?

An Error who was once Geno, who had freed himself to be Geno again.

Or the worst one..

The Imprisoned Error route.

Why that was the worst one, it had three routes he'd come across so far.

Ink Stealing Error's soul for his own, leaving error soulless.. what followed was never good.

The second route, was Error sealed in something. Fate.. usually created a new destroyer.

Then the Final route, Error still sealed but fate taking half his soul and creating a new Destroyer from it or giving that piece a second chance at life.

(I feel ill) Palette replied.

((Something has gone horribly wrong)) Goth replied unhappily, together they sped forward using there magic to stay invisible to all senses.

OoOoO

Pain radiated ahead...

The traveller could feel both emotional and bodily pain.

Right now, he wished that he didn't have the ability to sense emotions from Palette.

Feedback was.. well a botch

_Wait.. did there thoughts get censored._

Well, a fresh was definitely about.

They paused invisibly outside a room, the pain radiated from here.

At the edges of there senses they could feel others, none thankfully close.

Huh.. The dark sanses.

(Oh! A version of uncle Nightmare!) Palette chirped.

((I think... we'll find out which route this is inside)) Goth replied unhappily, and with that glitched through the door.

The room was dark, the only light coming from a window. The Traveller noticed that it seemed to be a mix of bedroom and hospital room, the air was filled with the bitter smell of medical supplies. An IV was by the bed, a figure too small under the covers there the source of all the pain.

Gently they walked over, and had to fight back the urge to be sick.

Someone had caused a lot of damage to this small monster.

(It's an alternate of my mother) Palette said horrified.

((Why did Fate choose a Dreamtale, that Tale I've yet to see a happy ending)) Goth thought, gently they reached out and hovered there hand above the broken skull.

"I can't restore what was lost, but i can help with the pain," the Traveller whispered, and focused. Underneath his magic the tiny Dream seemed to relax a bit, the Traveller sighed a bit when he discovered he could only heal the edges of the damage. But this would help a bit, the gap would be slightly smaller.

He moved to move away when eh paused, as something gently tugged on his arm. Turning a bit he blinked, the unconscious tiny Dream was awake.

"Brother...." Dream whispered weakly.

"Sleep, you need rest," the Traveller told him.

"No.. You'll leave Moonlight," Dream cried.

Gently The traveller sat down beside Dream, no matter there Origins, this Dream was still a child.

"How about a song..." he asked.

"Mmm... sure," Dream said cuddling closer to him, gently the Traveller began to sing.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all some day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams_

_You are my sunshine, my..._

"Sleep tight Dream," Traveller whispered as Dream fell back to sleep, he gently re tucked him in.

((We should leave him a gift!)) Goth said.

(Good idea! It will be quite awhile til he recovered to get around by himself) Palette said, smiling the traveller pulled forth there magic and condensed it into physical form.

He'd learned this trick in a strange multiverse in an AU, where supplies to build rarely fell into the underground and they learned to use magic to create. He rarely used it, as it took a lot of magic but this seemed to be a good time.

Twenty minutes later he placed the gift on the side table, it was a pair of comfy black boots that went up half way to the knee on the sides and toe area were engraved with crescent moon and stars in gold and silver. The engravings shimmered with magic now and then.

He'd built a special magic into them, the ability of seeing via vibrations and a slight sonar ability, both could be strengthened by using more magic via the engravings. Also a self repair effect, as he didn't want them destroyed by accident or the little Dream stranded in a place he didn't know or couldn't 'see'.

Smiling the Traveller left, hopefully this multiverse story would end well.


	14. Chapter Twelve: Who would care

Would anyone care?

What a depressing thought, but it was one that Error thought often of.

No...

No one could care for an abomination like himself.

" _ **Nightmare might miss me, but we're probably not really friends,"**_ Error said unhappily.

After all no one could love an Error.

" _ **Fate will probably laugh, only caring she'll have to grab someone else to be a new destroyer,"**_ Error softly said, his gaze looking down at the void from his favourite cliff in Outertale.

"Are you sure that's the way you want to go? Being torn apart by the void is worst thing no one would wish on another," a voice said, Error spun around and blinked.

A cloaked child stood there, in the darkness of the night the only feature of his face was a singular purple eyelight.

" _ **Who are you?"**_ Error demanding, wondering if it was another one of Ink's traps.

How anyone thought the sadistic creator was good, he didn't know.

"I am but a Traveller," the child said.

" _ **Traveller?"**_ Error said bewildered.

"I travel, I seek a home where i belong as my last is long last," the child said.

It was then that Error realized something was off about the child, they didn't belong here.

Not this AU.

Not this Multiverse.

Not This Omniverse.

" _ **Far away?"**_ he asked.

"Very," The Traveller responded.

" _ **Take me with you, anywhere but here! There has to be a place I can be happy!"**_ Error begged, which was shocking as he had stopped begging eons ago when no one listened.

"Are you sure? You'd never be able to come back ever. It would be a final goodbye," Traveller asked seriously.

" _ **Come back to what, friends that are more enemies then friends. The good side that think there star freaking Saints but lead by the most evil being ever.. I want to be free,"**_ Error said.

"If your sure," Traveller said, holding out his hand.

Error looked at the hand, a choice that could change everything,

He took the hand.

Let this multiverse destroy itself.

Moments later the cliff side was empty.

OoOoO

Screams were heard around him.

But they didn't worry him, and he smiled happily.

After all it was just children playing.

"Papa! Papa" a small black boned skeleton cried running towards him.

"What is it hon," Error said, his voice no longer glitching.

"Can you tell em the story. Of how you met mommy?" the child asked.

"Sure, Papa had just arrived with the help of the Traveller when he met a skeleton monster named Epic. Epic who then dragged him to meet his friend... you know your mama Blue," Error said smiling, the child snuggled happily against the monster as the story continued.

Error knew he had made the right choice.

After all, one of the things Blue had said after telling there story was that they cared.


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Return of Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail FireladyofInk as we revisit 'Andlátkyn; Vandr Sanses unin Alagaësi'and even better she helped me co-write the chapter, Make sure to read her story, its very good.

Sometimes the Traveller liked to visit worlds he had gone to in the past, to see what had happened since he left.

Sometimes he came across such sad endings since he left, or a brighter story.

And sometimes he could slip in moments after he left if he was careful.

This multiverse was one such, a world where one multiverse fell unto another.

Where the remaining few found themselves lost in a world that found them strange.

He had returned to this place many time, as a story unfolded.. one of the ages.

The latest developments were amazing, a dragon rider Blue...

And..

He sighed seeing the reconciliation of Dream and Nightmare, and there tree selves.

Would there Dream and Nightmare one day become like that.

Part of the Traveller was Palette, a descendant of the tree of feelings, yet because they were frozen as a child they would never find out.

Tonight he was a wooded grove, sheltered from view. A campfire merrily blazed in front of him, with stars bright in the sky.

Gently he began to sing.

_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby, I  
Oh, somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
Clouds high over the rainbow, makes all your dreams come true, ooh_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
Wake up where the clouds are far behind me   
Where trouble melts like lemon drops  
High above the chimney top  
That's where you'll find me, oh_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Oh why, oh why can't I? I  
I see trees of green and red roses too   
I'll watch then bloom just for me and you   
And I think to myself  
Oh, what a wonderful world_

_I see skies of blue, clouds of white  
The brightness of day, the dark, say goodnight  
And I think to myself  
Oh, what a wonderful world_

_The colors of the rainbow so..._

"Its a beautiful sad world, why do I keep coming back here. Maybe I should leave and not come back, it makes me wish even more to find home," The traveller whispered.

At that moment a branch broke, The Traveller froze.  
"Who's there?" he called.

"We've been noticing you for a while." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I did not wish to interfere," The traveller said making a small face, he had forgotten the magic here was different enough people might detect him.

"How can you say you've interfered when all you've done is lurk in the shadows?" A kinder voice spoke.

"I do not belong here, this world. Not even the multiverse you came from. I am but a Traveller seeking home, I try not to interfere unless there is no other choice," Traveller whispered softly, they flicked a floating ember and its shape changed to flowers briefly before they faded.

Two figures stepped out of the darkness, plantlike appendages glowing in the firelight.

"And who interferes with you?" The lighter one asked softly, green and yellow eyelights swirling.

"There are many that can interfere with me, those that can step easily between one omniverse and another with nary a thought. I am but an ant to them Dear Dream and Nightmare. I am but a daydream in the eye of giants, I can only travel because they allow me to seek a home," he said softly, he picked two blossoms from the ground allowing his magic to go through them and they changed into beautiful crystals in the shape of the flowers they once were.

"Does no one care for you?" Dream asked softly, sitting down beside the Traveller. Nightmare sat on his other side, watching.

"Even so, you seem forgotten." His deeper voice murmured.

"Not forgotten, never alone," The traveller said with a grin, Palettes laugh filled the space between mind and Dreams along with Goth's giggles. "My Multiverse is long gone, fallen beyond memory. We are the last," he said, grabbing long stems of grass and braiding two long strings with them.

"Perhaps you are remembered." Nightmare responded, eyelights a peaceful purple fading to sharp blue. "But who would want to be so together and alone?"

"I have made many friends since my journey began, helped raise children had many happy meetings. But I've yet to find the one I can stay," The traveller said a bit bitterly, after all if magic didn't differ from one multiverse to another he might have been able to stay with his foster child Ink longer.   
It would have been home for good.  
And the multiverses he would have stayed, were ones he would wish on no one.  
When he clenched the hand holding the crystal flowers and strings together, and when it opened the strings were now a strange crystal-metal and connected to the flowers.

Dream opened his mouth to speak, he froze, glancing at Nightmare. The darker one responded instead.

"We can't offer much, especially as of this moment." A tendril draped itself over the youngling's shoulders. "But you shouldn't hide yourselves. We are here."

"Perhaps it's pushing it a bit, but we're alone too. Wandering Alagaësia until we can settle down." Dream spoke.

"We could be here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Not just us, but the others here, too. You may not be able to stay, but you can still return here."

"No one should be left wondering such a vast expanse of Multiverses with no one to talk to."

"Even if you have each other, you're still children."

"And we can sense your magic."

"Godlings like yourselves need help, whether or not they know it."

"So take a break, pastel death." Nightmare finished. "It doesn't need to be a vacation, but just a day where you have somewhere safe."

"Ellesméra is safe from the dangers of the Empire, after all." Dream smiled.

"I wish I could stay, but this is my final visit," Traveller sighed.

(Godlings?) Palette whispered.

((No Clue)) Goth replied frowning.

Dream blinked. Nightmare peered at them. "And why is that?" He asked.

"My magic cannot adjust to this multiverse, its getting more painful to stay here. Its trying to adjust me to it, except to adjust us would mean death," the traveller said giggling.

Greenish yellow tears glimmered in Dream's sockets as Nightmare sighed.

"Perhaps it is for naught. We're sorry that it came to this for you."

"I.. We hope you find your home soon, Wanderer."

"Its fine, we knew it would be hard when we chose to live instead of end like our multiverse. If I'm lucky, I'll somehow be able to visit in the future, but I'm glad we got to speak at least once before I left. I hope i didn't worry you with my _lurking_ ," The Traveller giggled, and placed the two necklaces by the fire. He wondered what gift they would give the twins in the future, but the people he gifted them always enjoyed them even if they never knew who gave the gifts.

Nightmare peered at the necklaces blankly as Dream shot to his feet. "Wait."

The traveller laughed and got up, walking across the grove and through the fire as if it wasn't there.  
He paused briefly, looking up at the star ridden sky.  
"Its beautiful, to think such beauty can exist in a world so broken," he said.

Dream threw himself over the Traveller's shoulders, hugging him from behind.

"𝓜𝓪𝔂𝓫𝓮 𝔀𝓮 𝓬𝓪𝓷'𝓽 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓱 𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓷𝓸𝔀, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝔀𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮. 𝓦𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝔂 𝓫𝓮 𝓯𝓻𝓸𝓶 𝓪𝓵𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓼𝓲𝓸𝓷𝓼, 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓘 𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓽𝓸 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓱𝓪𝓿𝓮 𝓪 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓻𝓮𝓰𝓪𝓻𝓭𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝓸𝓯 𝔀𝓱𝓮𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓻 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓷 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂."

Nightmare stood from his place across the fire, a tendril scooping up the crystalline jewelry.

"You can call us Alalëa and Islingr if you so choose. Or." He paused, before the Twins' voices weighed upon the Traveller's dual mind as one. 𝕛ꪊડ𝕥 ᥴⅈᥴáꪶꪶꪖé.

"Thank you, you may call me Goth. There is a good chance I will be born still with the way my parents are going at it.," Goth said from there mouth.  
"You may call me Palette, I won't be born. As doubt you will get together with my father," Palette giggled a moment later, yet a bit sad knowing this Goth that would be born in the future would not have there soulmate.  
"Thank you mother, Uncle Nightmare," The traveller said, and then was gone.  
The only proof he had been there, was the fire and the two necklaces gleaming with promise.

Draumr blinked back tears.

"I was right..."


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Bug

The Traveller wasn't in a happy place, at the moment.

Things were not going as well as he wished.

First, he'd lost the kid Nightmare, to a blind jump, and if he was alive, he could be anywhere.

Or any when.

Great...

Then, he came across another Admin.. or parts of the Admin.

He didn't like leaving Chaos Reaper like that, but he wasn't powerful enough to fight Fate, and he wasn't going to ask Fire...

Adminnapping, the Fate's new idea.

He was hoping that it stopped after Chaos.

But he doubted it.

But wow, that was one cute, tiny, floofy Reaper.

Really, the bandages were the best that he could do, without being booted, and that Multiverse blocking him.

But wow, that Life was Nuts.

Bug Nuts.

No wait.. that was an insult to bugs.

He might be a mite stressed.

It was at that moment the Multiverse that he was about to enter was eaten....

... He swore that he heard something burp.

"What.. the funk?!" He squeaked.

After all, what could eat a Multiverse?!

A black outline...

And way too many Teeth.

Then, it smiled.

Traveller fled.

Sending help screams to his admin.

OoOoO

Fire rushed through the layers of reality.

She had thought she had taken care of this already.

But...

Looks like it was back.

But maybe this was before, as this place time was a bit weird even for the likes of herself.

For one thing, Mistys ask took place just before Chaos was kidnapped, but the here and now was after.

She tried not to think on it, after it would bring a migraine.

"Hello, bug, my Data Bug," Fire scowled as she came across the fleeing Traveller and the horrible Bug.

She thrust forward a hand and encased him with a data cage.

OoOoO

Fire rushed through the layers of reality.

She had thought that she had taken care of this already.

But...

Looks like it was back.

But maybe this was before, because, in this place, time was a bit weird, even for the likes of herself.

For one thing, Misty's ask took place just before Chaos was kidnapped, but the here and now was after.

She tried not to think on it, after all, it would bring a migraine.

"Hello, bug, my Data Bug.." Fire scowled, as she came across the fleeing Traveller and the horrible Bug.

She thrust a hand forwards, and she encased him, with a data cage.

OoOoO

"Fire!" Traveller cried in relief as the creature was stopped in a strange glowy cage.

"I hate Data Bugs, they destroy or corrupt data you always need. And no matter how you fix them, a new one will appear..." Fire scowled.

"It ate a Multiverse," Traveller said, in horror.

"I know..." Fire said, in sorrow.

"What now?" Traveller sadly asked.

"Head to the Blotched Multiverse for now, I need to do a system check for more data bugs and I can't have floaters about." Fire told him.

"Be careful." Traveller told her, and then, he travelled, to the Blotched Multiverse.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Finality

Goth pushed his vegetables around his plate, a slight frown on his face.

"Goth, eat all your food," Geno said as he ate also.

"Sorry mom," Goth replied, he quickly began to eat them.

Why did he feel like he was forgetting something?

Right, Palette wanted to play today.

"You want to grow tall after all," Reaper teased, Goth sent him a dry look.

"Tell that to someone not stuck in a child's body," Goth responded, his siblings who weer showing more normal growth patterns giggled.

"Right, your done. Now brush your teeth hon, then you can go play," Geno said taking Goths now empty plate.

"Thanks mom!" Goth beamed rushing off to do so, Genos laughter followed him.

OoOoO

Two children sat by a pond, skipping rocks on its smooth surface.

One was an immortal child, another was a child of a god.

What they would be when matured, no one was quiet sure.

Palette hummed thoughtfully, enjoying his time with Goth.

"Our parents seem so busy lately," Goth finally said, skipping another rock.

"Mom said there had been more multiverse shakes, another AU vanished and it wasn't the destroyer," Palette sighed, well more Dream had told Uncle Blue hadn't realized he'd been just outside the room.

"That's.. what... five this week so far?" Goth said worriedly.

"Seven..." Palette said softly.

"Oh..." Goth said trailing off.

They froze briefly as the AU around them shook, pulling there friend closer to them in comfort.

Palette sighed in relief when in stopped.

"I'm scared..." Goth whispered.

Palette would admit he was too.

OoOoO

They were arguing.

A lot of people were arguing lately, Palette and Goth huddled behind a plant and wished everyone wasn't arguing.

It was the blame game.

Everyone blaming everyone else for the chaos the multiverse was in.

That last Multiverse shake... had ripped apart twenty originals, taking them and there copies to the void.

Aftertale was one of them.

Goth gave a bitter sob, Aftertale gone meant it took his mother with it.

Gone...

Not even Death could find his soul.

Palette could only offer comfort to his friend, wishing this morning had been a nightmare.

No one knew where error was, but the anti-void was missing...

He was most likely gone also.

"Hey..." a voice said, a voice so much sadder then ever before.

"Dad..." Goth sniffled looking up, tears running down his face. Gently Reaper picked his eldest yet smallest child up, gently cradling one of the few remaining links to his mate.

"We'll find a way to fix this," Reaper promised him.

"Wha... what if you don't, what if Reapertale vanishes next," Goth sobbed.

"Hey, none of that," Reaper said, gently drying his tears. He paused, and then pulled his gaster plaster pendant off and placed it around Goths neck. "This.. is my promise, your dad will always be with you and I love you... I won't vanish on you."

Goth gave a weak smile, then cried out and hugged his dad as the multiverse shook again.

This time.. it didn't stop.

OoOoO

The traveller woke up crying, soft sobs slipping from his mouth.

It.. had been a very long time since they had thought of those final days, his hands clenched the gaster blaster pendant.

Sometimes... he wondered if ever finding a new home was even possible.


	18. Chapter Sixteen: A matter of falling Part One

He couldn't take it anymore.

The Destruction.

The never ending Death.

The Dust that coated his bones no matter how much he washed.

Then there was the hatred, he had no true friends. Nightmare's gang were more allies, and Blue... Blue was trapped in his AU by his brother.

Today though, Ink had gathered up thousands of Sans uncaring that some were originals and if they died there Au and copies died with them. There attacks desperate and filled with there hatred, hatred towards him.

No one wanted him.

Fate saw him as her toy.

Ink saw him something in the way of everlasting creation, Error never knew if knew of the balance or not.

Not that it would matter in a few minutes.

"You want creation till the end, you have it," Error laughed, opened a portal to the void and stepped through.

OoOoO

" _My Child... you have changed your fate,"_ a voice said.

The Traveller hated multiverses like this.

" _I will heal you,"_ the voice continued.

Freaking Destiny, who thought she was saving Error by changing his age, multiverse or body to start over never doing anything to heal his mind and soul.

There were many Error's this did help. But he'd come across the aftermath of this route too many times that ended badly to like it.

" _A new start, a new life,"_ Destiny continued.

Destiny who stood and rarely did anything about fate, a bystander to torture.

In ways Destiny was worse then fate.

And he could tell this was a Destiny who had stood by and watched Fates insanity.

"Not on my watch lady, if he gets a new start you won't be choosing where," he said.

_**Yoink** _

" _Error...?"_ Destiny said bewildered, her child missing from her grasp.

The Traveller was long gone.

OoOoO

"Oh wow... your so cute," the Traveller said a bit shocked, as this Destiny had gone baby Error timeline. Carefully he shifted the sleeping neo baby bones, and checked them.

**Name: Unknown**

**HP: 10**

**A Second chance, memories sealed till older.**

The traveller sighed, and using a bit of magic shifted Errors code.

**Name: Treasure (Temporary)**

**Hp: 10  
**

**A Second chance, will slowly remember as they grow older.**

"Well, come on treasure. Lets find you a home and a real name," he gently said as the baby bones woke.


	19. Chapter Sixteen: A matter of falling Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this too many times, find a home for treasure had to be just right.

"Oh my gosh, hes so adorable," Ink said in awe, peering in disbelief at the tiny baby bones in his father's arms.

"Most baby bones are," Traveller said with a grin, gently adjusting the dozing baby. At this age, skeleton babybones subsided on there parents magic, Traveller wasn't this ones parent but he'd learned the basics in the past.

"Almost wish I'd come into being as a baby bone and not.. well.. pretty much fully grown," Ink said a bit enviously.

"You were a handful as a child enough for twenty baby bones Inky," Traveller mused.

"I was a bit of a devils child wasn't I," Ink grinned.

"A bit," Traveller agreed.

"Can... I hold him?" Ink asked curious, by this point Treasure had finished feeding on the travellers magic.

"Sit down, I'll pass him to you," Traveller told his son, moments later Ink was holding the infant form of Error in awe yet a bit nervous as the other was so tiny and fragile.

"There so precious, can he stay... a child of my own," Ink said, gently rubbing a hand over fragile dark bones.

"I wish.. but this multiverse would only harm him after a time, like it would me," Traveller replied regretfully.

"Oh..." ink said softly.

"But... he will be easier to find a good multiverse then myself, his magic resonates better with many then my own," the traveller finally said.

"Then let me cuddle as long as I can," Ink said happily.

OoOoO

"So you came to me," the other said, sipping on there tea.

"Yes, your everywhere so might have a good idea," Traveller said gleefully nibbling on a cookie, Treasure nuzzled against there chest snoozing.

"There are a few that might work, there's no balance in them so fate can't drag this little one into," Retconned said, placing his tea cup to the side.

"Thank you, my lifestyle isn't good for an actual child," Traveller said in relief.

A sudden crash was heard upstairs.

Both child like beings tilted there heads.

"No.... furby!" a voice cried.

"It's okay!" another even younger voice replied.

"Your kid?" Traveller asked curious.

"Whisper, and the younger one is Emerald who's teaching him friendship," Retconned replied softly.

"Huh..." Traveller said interested.

Retconned began to tell him of the latest events in there life, while writing down a list of places he thought be useful.

OoOoO

Traveller was rather tired, and Treasure was getting rather cranky.

They'd gone through twenty AU's so far from Retconned's list, ten of them there magic hadn't agreed with the baby bones. Five of them a few people had bad reactions to seeing Treasure, due to the local Error. The last five... he just couldn't find the right parent.

It was annoying about how hard it was.

He took a startled breath as he stepped into this multiverse, the magic prickled against his bones... but...

Treasure laughed, his eye lights glowing happily.

"Maybe twenty-one will be the one," he said softly.

OoOoO

It was a beautiful day, the sun shone reflecting off a bountiful ocean. Waves whispered onto a white sand beach, there was the cry of seagulls in the distance.

The traveller had no clue what had caused him t come to this far away beach in a nameless beach, he carefully kept the napping Treasure inside the shaded inside of his clothing.

Carefully he walked down the shore, the tang of salt in the air.

A cry filled the air.

At first he thought it was another bird, then he realized it wasn't.

Someone was crying, screaming there grief to an uncaring sky.

He paused as great grieving sobs filled the air, the others voice hoarse from there grief.

"Who's there!" the voice demanded.

With that Traveller headed towards the voice.

OoOoO

How much heartbreak could one take.

His AU gone.

His twin gone.

He was alone.

Nightmare wanted to rage his grief at surviving the end.

So he'd come across an abandoned AU to grieve, away from people asking if he was okay after Hates rampage had destroyed his home.

Hate... if he hadn't been killed, Nightmare supposed he'd had a way to push himself on wards.

No revenge...

No nothing..

Maybe he should go fight the Destroyer Fresh, let them corrupt there body till he died till it didn't hurt anymore.

Ink the Creator had tried to get him to join his cause, but Nightmare could tell he was soulless and had no interest.

"Who's there!" he cried out, as he realized he heard a sound that couldn't be an animal.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your grief," a voice said, moments later a strange skeleton child walked into the grove he'd been in.

"Leave.." he demanded.

Suddenly a wail filled the air, a child's wail.

"Please give me a moment," the child said, and gently pulled a tiny baby bone out of the shaded embrace of his top. "Hey now Treasure, did we wake you up."

"wah wah wah..." the baby cried, yellow magic filled tears at there eyes sockets.

"He looks hungry," Nightmare said, a small smile on his face.

Children were so innocent.

"Treasure is always hungry, most babies are... good thing I have a lot of magic to feed him," the other said.

"A parent should feed him, not a child. Or at least an adult," Nightmare said unhappily.

"Little baby bones Treasure doesn't have parents, were looking for the right parents or parent for him. You could say this is his second run in life, I want him to have a happy life this time around," the child said.

"Can.. I hold him?" Nightmare asked, and froze for a moment when he realized what he had asked.

"Sure," the child said, the singular visible eye light looking at him.

Moments later, a tiny fragile form rested in his arms a tiny skull against his chest.

"Oh.." he said started, as the baby began to feed on his magic.

"Amazing isn't is," the child told him smiling.

"Yes, it is," he whispered, and blinked realizing he was crying at how happy this made him feel.

"I... want to live," he whispered "I forgot what happiness felt like."

"There is always happiness to be found," the child replied.

Tiny Treasure yawned, and feel asleep trustfully.

"He'll need a lot of work, a second chance at life isn't easy," the strange child said.

"Hard work I can do, this will be my second chance too.." Nightmare said, realizing what he wanted to do.

"You'll be a good parent Nightmare, now what name will you him," he was asked.

"Sol, he will be named Sol," he whispered.

"Sol, a good strong name," the child replied "Good luck."

"Wait!" Nightmare said head snapping up, but the child was gone the only proof he'd been there was Sol and prints in the sand.

He didn't even know the child's name.

"Sol... we have eternity before us, I wonder.. are you Dream's gift to make sure I move onward?" Nightmare said after a few minutes.

"Stupid Dream, even looking after me from beyond the grave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This was a passive nightmare., in case your confused


End file.
